


The Other Organ

by shcherbatskayas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/pseuds/shcherbatskayas
Summary: In which the trial of Mahiru Koizumi produces a very different result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned from NaNoWriMo! The next chapter of The Insistence of Light will be up soon, but this one shot's been bugging me forever so I had to write it.

You hesitate for just a second, and that second changes everything. 

You know he’s going to swing that bat at Mahiru, but you don’t figure out that it’s a death blow until it’s halfway through the swing. You try to wrestle the bat from Fuyuhiko and do the deed yourself, but he has an iron grip on the thing and all you manage to do with your pulling is cause enough of a delay that Mahiru has time to scream and scramble away, but you chase her. She’s fast, but you’re much faster and when you grab her, Fuyuhiko is right there and he brings the bat down on her head and she’s dead, just like that.

You look at each other and you notice that his eyes are wide and look almost watery and you realize that he’s never killed anyone before, not directly. You have, so you’re less phased, but it’s still odd because all the people you’ve killed have been yakuza and this is a high school girl.

“Run.” Fuyuhiko says. “You need to get out of here or they’ll think that you...That maybe you…”

For the first time in your life, you defy a direct order because now you have a new mission. You have to make sure he gets away with this and goes home. He’s the killer and it’s your duty to help it look like it was anyone else but him. Partially because you’re just a tool, indebted to his family for your entire life, but most of the obligation comes from a sense of love. You know that you aren’t supposed to love because you’re not supposed to be a real girl, but you do. You can’t help being in love with Fuyuhiko. It’s as natural as breathing, so you shake your head. “Young Master, I can’t do that.”

He’s frustrated by your refusal, by your formality, and his face is bright red but he doesn’t try to order you away again as you start to go around the crime scene and set things up. When he figures out what you’re doing, Fuyuhiko goes to help you. You don’t even have to talk as you go through the mechanics of pinning this on anyone else but yourselves. He looks confused by the mask you leave behind, but he doesn’t question. It’ll come into your plan later, the one to keep him alive.

There is blood on you, so you end up beneath the shower that doesn’t work, pouring bottles of water over yourself as Fuyuhiko plants a gummy in the closet and you allow yourself to be scared for a second, to fear that they’ll figure everything out and he’ll be executed, but you comfort yourself with the fact that you’ve done this before, that you know how to set up crime scenes and that your biggest issue is going to be keeping Fuyuhiko from giving himself away. He’s a fantastic yakuza leader, but he’s one of the worst liars you’ve ever met and that might be his damnation. But you can’t allow that and so you stop being afraid and go back into the practicalities of setting up a crime scene and getting away.

You part ways and try to continue your lives like normal until the body is found. You try to look shocked, but it comes through a layer of stoic expectation that really surprises no one. They know how your face is normally set. Like last time, you provide helpful hints to Hajime, who’s the closest thing to a friend you’ve managed to make on this hell island, but this time they’re all misleading and somewhat vague.

In the time before the trial, you change back into your normal clothes. You’re drying your hair when Fuyuhiko comes in and sits on your bed and watches you get ready like he’s done a thousand times before. Normally while you pick out ribbons and fix the pleats on your skirts and put on a light coat of lip gloss that Natsumi gave you on your birthday, he talks shit about people he dislikes and makes you laugh until you cry and you feel a sense of domestic bliss. But now he is silent and unmoving, watching you as if trying to figure out what your plan is and how you're going to achieve it. You do the same, silently sizing up the options you both have and trying to figure out which angle Fuyuhiko would pick. When you’re about to start braiding your hair, he comes behind you and stands on the tips of his toes and tries to reach the top of your head and you understand that he’s trying to braid your hair like he used to do when you were little. You smile softly at your reflections in the mirror and you grab a comb, the ribbons you chose, four hairbands, and you sit down on your bed. 

He makes the part of your hair and brushes through your silver waves as gently as humanly possible. You close your eyes and the tension leaves your body and you know that no matter what happens tonight, you’ll have this to think about when it happens, one more happy memory in the midst of horrors. Fuyuhiko takes his time on tying the pigtails, making sure that they’re perfectly even, and the braids take a long time but not a single hair is out of place. Instead of tying the ribbons in knots, he puts them in two cute bows, knowing your weakness for all things cute and girly. You turn around to look at him and his face is so close that you could count every single freckle if you so pleased, but before you have the chance to say anything or even move, he rests his forehead against yours and sighs.

“I don’t want to die, Peko.” He admits and you want to kiss him, to tell him that it’ll all be alright, but you can’t do that. “But more than that, I don’t want _you_ to die. You understand?”

“I understand.” You say, because you do understand. For a reason you never quite understood, Fuyuhiko has always been attached to you.

“Good.” He lifts his forehead away from yours and you wish that you had kissed him because now you’ll never have a chance to because this night ends with one of you dying, no matter which way you slice it. You look out the window and see that nobody is within sight and he sees the same, so he gets up to leave.

“Do you want me to walk with you, Young Master?” You ask, and you foolishly hope that he’ll say yes because even though you have nothing to say to each other, you want a few more precious minutes, but he shakes his head.

“It’d be best to keep up the cover for now.” Fuyuhiko says as he leaves and you watch him go, your eyes not leaving the window. You don’t get up from your bed until he’s out of sight and a few other people have passed your cabin. 

The descent into the trial area is a quiet hell. You look around at everyone and realize that your plan gets all of them killed and you feel awful about that, but you do what you must. These strangers are mostly kind, but they’re just that. _Strangers_. You’ve known Fuyuhiko your whole life, you’ve loved him your whole life, so you’ll do what you have to.

The trial begins smoothly enough and you are mostly quiet because you haven’t quite found the best moment to start accusing. Finally, you see an opportunity and start grilling Saionji. Fuyuhiko jumps in with you and you spend half an hour with everyone, trying to pin it on her, but they figure out that it isn’t her and you stop, but Fuyuhiko’s goal is to look as suspicious as humanly possible so he doesn’t, he just keeps going and going and everyone is staring at him with suspicious eyes and you take a deep breath.

“Fuyuhiko.” You begin, the name almost catching in your throat because you’re so unused to saying it. “Please stop. This isn’t going anywhere.” 

He looks ready to rebel because at least three different people have told him to stop and he hasn’t, but at your request, he scoffs and picks at his fingers and pouts slightly to keep up the act, but he stops. Fuyuhiko knows that he’s made himself look suspicious enough for his plan to work.

And then they start grilling him. It was inevitable, but it still hurts to see Hajime’s calm demeanor as he asks question after question and Komaeda’s occasional mentions of an ultimate hope that make you want to hit him, and you start subtly turning the tide away from him. Every time you manage to cast suspicion on someone else, Fuyuhiko casts it back on himself and you play a strange tug-of-war as you both try to make things go your way.

When it looks just about hopeless, you pull out the silly mask you got at the convenience store and play at being a serial killer, which takes everyone by surprise. You don’t look at Fuyuhiko as you give your dumb speech on justice because you know you’ll break if you look at him. You catch glimpses of him out of the corner of your eyes, but you ignore them until finally he speaks.

“Pekoyama, stop.” He requests, sounding so hollow that you almost do, but you have a mission to complete.

“I will not stop ~justice~” You say, and you see him sigh and he looks almost on the verge of tears.

“Fine.” Fuyuhiko says. “Fine. Then I’ll tell the truth.”

You panic behind the plastic of the mask, but you can’t let your voice show that. “The truth has already been revealed!” You exclaim, keeping up the facade.

Fuyuhiko’s eyes are watering and various people are looking around in confusion. “No, it hasn’t. Because you didn’t kill Mahiru Koizumi.” 

“What’s your proof?” You demand, because certainly they won’t believe him if he confesses after you did, will they? Not without proof, and you’ve provided more than enough evidence.

“Because I did it. I killed her. So you can stop now, Pekoyama. It’s over.” His voice is so soft and gentle and you want to keep fighting, you want to save him, to make sure more people will get to hear that soft and gentle voice, but he’s all but begging you so you take off the mask and hold it in your hands as he explains everything. He explains how you were left on the doorstep of the yakuza and how his family took you in and made you a tool and how when he killed Mahiru, you tried to tear the bat away and do it yourself because you were trying to do your job and he’s crying and you feel like doing the same.

Monokuma announces voting time and your eyes widen as you look at the lever. You select your own face, somehow hoping that he won’t be executed if the vote isn’t unanimous, but he’s chosen as the culprit anyhow.

Once he’s selected, Fuyuhiko wiped his eyes and comes over to you. “Peko, I’m so sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” You say, and now you’re crying because this is the last time you’ll ever be able to talk to him and everyone’s staring at the two of you when you just want to be alone with him now, you just want space, but you can’t get what you want. “You’ve given me a life. I owe you everything.”

“Then do me a favor. Just one more favor.” He says, and he grabs your hands and you lace your fingers through his. “I want you to start living. To start being the person I know you are. You don’t have to be a tool anymore. You never had to be a tool. So please, just live your life and be happy, but...Don’t forget me, yeah?”

“I could never.” You say, bringing your intertwined hands up and pressing a kiss to his knuckles because now is the time to be bold because you’ll never get to be bold again. You’ve already decided that you’re going to stop the execution, that you’re going to jump in front of whatever is going to kill him and take it yourself, but you say that you’ll live because that’s what he needs to hear. 

“I don’t want to die.” He says, echoing himself from a few hours before, and he lets go of your hands and now you’re hugging him. Both of you are clinging to each other and you’re sobbing now because you don’t want him to die either.

“It’ll be alright.” You whisper to him through hiccuping sobs because you know it will be. You’ll die for him, just like you were always meant to, even if you don’t necessarily want to die either. “It’ll hurt for a few seconds and then it’ll be over. Just a few seconds and it’ll all be okay and--”

“It’s punishment time!” Monokuma announced, and you hold him even closer and start saying that no, it can’t be, not yet, you still have so much to say and so much to do and now you’re babbling but the claw takes him away and you run after it.

A glass sheet is put up between you and Fuyuhiko as the execution gets set up. You swallow your tears and get your sword and start swinging at the glass, but every dent you make is repaired within seconds. Your peers are torn between watching the setup of the execution and your desperate attempts to stop it, but you don’t give a damn about their eyes right now. You have a job to do. You have to do your duty, even if you’ve always wanted to do so much more.

Dozens of Monokumas come out and soon they’re waging a yakuza-style fight. You see Fuyuhiko hiding but he can’t see you and he can’t hear you yell for him over the gunfire. He’s looking for a gun he won’t find and there are shadows everywhere, and soon you see one that looks like you. You increase your swinging at the glass and when your sword seems to be useless, you start punching it, trying to put a hole in the glass large enough that you can get through, but all you get is a hand full of glass and it fixes itself before you can do anything. Fuyuhiko sees that shadow that looks like you and jumps in front of it and you scream, an ear-splitting noise that makes those closest to you cringe. He becomes riddled with bullets and only then does he see the real you. 

He is smiling as he crawls towards the glass and you fall to your knees. You can’t hear each other through that glass but you remember learning morse code as children and tapping out little messages and so Fuyuhiko lifts a finger and starts tapping on the glass. You start decoding the message and you can’t believe it, but you know what you’re looking at, you know what he’s saying and it’s all too late.

He gets to _I lov_ before a Monokuma finishes it off with a shot to the head.

The glass falls and you lunge forward, throwing yourself over the body and sobbing because only now do you know that he loved you back, that you could’ve been together, that all of your silly dreams that you had held close and hidden could’ve come true, that you could’ve married him and run the yakuza together and made it a better organization and had kids and dogs and a white picket fence and everything and then some. The Monokumas try to wrestle the body from you, but no, you have to give him a proper yakuza funeral on this island, you have to get everything and that everything includes the body and they’ll pry his corpse from your own corpse because you’ll die before you turn it over to them.

But eventually, they do get it from you and you grab your sword and run after them. You start to attack them and they blow up in your face and you fall back and then get back up. For every one you slice through, two more appear like they’re some sort of hydra. You get through ten Monokumas before Nekomaru holds you back and Akane takes your sword and Gundham starts to try and do some magic to stop you from struggling. Eventually you end up on your knees and Hajime leans down to your level and pulls you up and leads you to your cabin, followed by Mikan and Sonia and Akane.

Hajime sits down next to you on the bed and Mikan starts pulling the glass out of your hand. Sonia goes into the bathroom and starts to run a bath for you while Akane rubs your back and tells you that you did a hell of a job, smiting all those Monokumas and says that you could’ve taken out all of them but it would’ve killed you in the process. She looks disturbed when you say that you hardly would’ve minded. 

You contemplate drowning yourself in the bath, but you decide against it because you have people out there waiting for you and you would probably be revived and put under suicide watch. You don’t know what you’re going to do with your life now that your entire purpose had been ripped away from you, but you made a promise and it’s too late to die for Fuyuhiko now, so you guess you have to live. You almost cry when you take out your hair because one of the last things Fuyuhiko did was tie your braids and now that’s been undone as well. You spend nearly an hour washing off the dust from the exploding Monokumas and trying to collect yourself. When you finally exit, Akane tosses the softest pair of pajamas you own at you and you change quickly. Hajime is holding a tie and a tie pin you recognize as Fuyuhiko’s and he holds it out to you.

“Monokuma gave me this.” He says, and you take it in the hand that isn’t covered in wounds from glass and hold it close as Mikan wraps up your hand and Sonia brushes your hair. Eventually, they leave and you fall asleep clutching the tie as if it was a teddy bear.

You don’t leave your cabin the next day. You don’t want to do anything or go anywhere. You spend the whole day trapped in the past and the future and what could’ve been, but you never once think of the present. Instead you think of what you had and what you wanted to have. You go through all of your memories and count all the times you wanted to kiss Fuyuhiko or hold his hand or be his equal or help him when you couldn’t. You think of what you wanted, how you wanted to go on dates with him and marry him someday and go on adventures and how you just wanted to be with him for the rest of your life and now you can’t. There is so much that you want and so much that you crave that you almost can’t stand it. 

Mikan comes by to change your bandages and you don’t speak to her because you’re so far gone into the depths of your mind that you scarcely notice her arrival. Nekomaru comes by with lunch and lectures you on the importance of staying healthy when you tell him that you aren't hungry while you pick at your food. Saionji comes by and yells at you and cries and you stare at her with empty eyes. She slaps you across the face and cries more when you don’t react. The only reaction she gets from you is when she tries to break the tie pin. You rip it from her hands, pin it on your shirt, pick her up, and force her out of your cabin after that. 

You don’t speak until Hajime comes by with a tray for dinner. He gives it to you and sits down. You decide to eat a little bit as you remember one afternoon in the back of a limousine with Fuyuhiko and Natsumi. They were going on yakuza business and you were coming with them. Natsumi was using your lap as a pillow as you read a short story in a magazine about Russian censors and ballerinas and traitors of the state. Fuyuhiko asked you what you were reading and listened to you talk about it like you were telling him all of the secrets of the universe and every word you said was of utmost importance. He asked questions and you answered in detail and you were amazed that someone was listening to you talk and was actually invested in the words that came out of your mouth. You want a thousand more afternoons like that, a thousand evenings and a thousand days with the only person you’ve ever loved, but you’ll never get that, no matter how much you want and wish for it.

“What are you thinking about?” Hajime asks, looking at you with an almost parental concern.

“The stomach.” You say softly, and he looks at you with raised eyebrows as if silently asking for an explanation. You decide to give him one.

“It is not the only organ that hungers.”

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the end is based off of a quote in Anthony Marra's great short story "The Leopard," which I 100% recommend reading. The full quote is "The stomach is not the only vital organ that hungers" in case you were curious. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
